Naruto: Jinchuriki of the Nanabi
by anime-death-angel
Summary: Instead of release the Kyubi, Tobi sent the Nanabi Jinchuriki to kill the Namikaze family and wait three years for the Kyubi to be reborn. However his planned failed when Kushina seals the Nanabi into her son Naruto making him the new Jinchuriki of the Nanabi. How will Naruto's life be with a different Biju and with family. pairing: Naru/Ten/harem


**Konohagakure no Sato: October 10th**

Minato Namikaze panted as he stared at the destroyed landscape that was once a beautiful forest near the village. Large chunks of earth had been rooted from the ground, hundreds of tree destroyed.

Above the field was the **Nanabi no Kabutomushi** (Seven Tailed Horned Beetle) in all its glory.

Today was supposed to be the best day of his life. The day he'd become a father.

**Flashback**

_In a secret cave were Kushina, Minato, Biwako and Taji' a Medical-nin'. In the center of the cave was Kushina, laid down on what looked to be a bed, with four torches alight all around her. Her clothing had been pulled up to just under her breasts, revealing the seal holding the Kyuubi on her large stomach. Minato's was beside her, his hand on the seal concentrating on it to make sure it didn't break. At the end of the bed was Biwako, crouched down in front of Kushina's spread legs with a blanket covering them, ready to give birth._

_"WAHHHHHH! IT HUUUUUUUURTS!" Kushina's screams echoed throughout the cave and even outside it where several ANBU were standing guard. "OOOOOOH!"_

_Minato, beside his wife, looked at her in worry. "I've never seen her cry out in pain like this before…do you really think she'll be ok?" He asked, worried for his wife._

"_Of course! Just keep an eye on the Kyuubi's seal!" Biwako ordered._

"_But…this is…"_

"_You are the Yondaime Hokage! Don't just gape at me like that! This much pain would kill a man! But women are strong!" Biwako shouted, making Minato gulp at the 'righteous fury'. _

_Kushina grit her teeth as she felt the Kyuubi trying to break through the seal. _'She strong! The Kyuubi is struggling to get free!'_ Minato thought, amazed by his wife's determination and will to stop the Kyuubi from breaking free. "You can do it Kushina! You can do it Naruto!"_

"_OOOOOOOOOOOH!" Kushina screamed as she pushed the baby, soon to be Naruto, out of her._

"_I can see the head! Just a little more, Kushina!" Biwako reported and encouraged the red headed woman._

"_You can do it, Kushina-san!" Taji encouraged as she watched sweat and tears pour down Kushina's face._

_Minato closed his eyes tightly as he reinforced the seal on Kushina's stomach as he felt it weakening even more. "Naruto! Come out! Kyuubi, you stay in!" He shouted as beads of sweat dripped down his face._

_It wasn't long before the wailing of a baby was heard. Minato looked up from concentrating and focused on the crying. "He's…here…" He said amazed. Kushina who was now panting like she'd ran from Konoha to Suna non-stop, rolled her head to the side to see Biwako wrap her baby boy in a blanket. "Haha… I'm a father!" He exclaimed in excitement, brushing tears away. _

_Baby Naruto was placed next to Kushina's head, allowing the new mother to see the crying baby's face that held three whiskers marks on each side and a good amount of blonde hair on his head. "Naruto…I finally get to see you…" She whispered in awe of what they'd created. _

"_All right Kushina!" Minato spoke up, placing both hands on the seal on Kushina's stomach. "I know you're exhausted from just giving birth but you need to exert full control over the Kyuubi now!"_

_Kushina panted, a smile lit up on her face. "Right…" A few minutes later the Kyubi had been fully suppressed back into the seal while Biwako and Taji checked baby Naruto's health. Moments later Kushina held her son in her arms as he finally stopped crying and opened his eyes, showing he had his mother's violet-blue eyes._

"_I still can't believe it, I have a son!"_

"_We have a son Minato-Koi" Kushina said as Minato placed a tender kiss on her lips. _

_The moment was soon interrupted however when one of the Anbu appeared in the room._

"_Hokage-sama, forgive the intrusion but an enemy shinobi is approaching." _

"_What?" Minato said while Kushina held Naruto closer to her. "Have you identified the shinobi?"_

"_Hai Hokage-sama. It appears to be Shiki of __**Takigakure no Sato**__(Village Hidden in the Waterfalls) We had Anbu intercept him but he killed them all and is now heading here._

_This got Minato concerned, Taki and Konoha were allies so why was one of their shinobi 'who is also the Jinchuriki of the __**Nanabi**__' attacking. Furthermore how had he discovered this place, as far as Minato knew Hiruzen was the only other person to have known about this location._

"_Biwako, Taji take my wife and son to the hospital. Anbu, alert the village. I'll see to this matter personally."_

"_Minato-koi…"_

_Looking back Minato flash Kushina a loving smile before saying. "Don't worry Kushina-koi, as Hokage I'll protect the village and everyone in it, I promise." With that the Yondaime Hokage disappeared in a yellow flash._

**End Flashback**

Minato manage to intercept Shiki and led him into a clearing away from the village. When he tried talking to him he noticed that the Taki Jinchuriki was under a Genjutsu and thus a battle resulted.

Minato had to admit, Shiki was one of the toughest opponents he'd ever face. Having a Biju based on one of the world's largest and strongest beetles gave him strength almost equal to that of Tsunade, coupled with his arsenal of Futon and Doton techniques and insect based attacks similar to the Aburame clan made him a formidable opponent that pushed Minato to his limits.

Eventually Minato manage to defeat the Taki Jinchuriki with his **Kiiroi Senkō no Jutsu** (Yellow Flash Technique)(Minato's ultimate jutsu in Naruto:UNS2) killing him. However shortly after Shiki's death the seal that contained the Biju was destroyed, release the **Nanabi**. Minato had summoned Gamabunta to help him fight against the biju, but despite its size it was able to outmaneuver all of the toad bosses attacks.

Minato was worried he knew the Nanabi would go on a rampage in Konoha if he didn't do something soon. Before the Biju could do anything, several chakra chains appeared and ensnared it, pulling it down. As the **Nanabi** flailed and thrashed, Minato followed the chains to see Kushina behind him. However he was also shocked to see Naruto next to her.

"Kushina-koi! What are you and our son doing here? Both of you should be at the Hospital!" Minato yelled as he feared for the safety of his family.

"I'm doing what all mothers do. I'm protecting my son!" said the red head as the Biju was getting closer and closer to the village and would be a danger to all those that resided in it, especially her son and that awoke the furious protective mother within her. But, even she knew she couldn't defeat the beast and that's why she brought Naruto, to turn him into a Jinchuriki.

A small tear slid down Kushina's cheek as she looked at her son why slept with a care in the world. (wow, heavy sleeper. JUST LIKE ME ) Naru-chan…mommy's sorry for doing this to you but I hope one day you'll understand it's for the sake of the village.

Taking a deep breath Kushina form the necessary handsigns and slammed her hands on the ground in front of her son as an array of seal appeared beneath him. "**Uzumaki Hi Fuin Jutsu: Jinchuriki Fuin" **(Uzumaki Secret Sealing Technique: Power of Human Sacrifice Seal)

The beast's struggles intensified as it was pulled towards the blond infant before being sealed inside it. The sealing was a success, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was the new Jinchuriki of the Seven Tailed Horned Beetle.

* * *

**Ok folks Anime angel here with another story. I know what you're thinking 'why another story' to be honest…I DON'T KNOW! I have all these idea's in my head and when I saw the challenge my brain said "You have to do it". I will try to update my other AS SOON AS I CAN.**

**Just two things. (1) Naruto will be the same age as Lee, Tenten, and Neji while the rest will be the same age as the canon. (13-14 in part 1, 17 after the timeskip)**

**(2) Because the abilities of the Nanabi are unknown Naruto will have high affinity for Earth and Wind Jutsu's, insect like attacks and attributes, and strong Taijutsu like Tsunade.**

**Till next time PEACE OUT!**


End file.
